


My Trust Was Broken, My Heart Was Shattered

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, IronDad and SpiderSon, Manipulative Nick Fury, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Lives, Villain Quentin Beck, canonical character death??? who she??, fury beck and cho are only mentioned, petey boi is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: “Hey, Pete?” Tony asked, walking slowly to the teen. At the sound, peters head whipped to face him, and Tony got a good look at his face.His eyes were puffy, tear tracks staining his pale cheeks. Under his eyes were blue and purple bags, as well as a still healing cut on his cheek, covered in butterfly stitches.“Peter… you okay?”-------Tony survived the snap, but months after the battle, he has to talk to Peter, who's been manipulated into believing Tony is dead.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 409





	My Trust Was Broken, My Heart Was Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am whiloe my freinds yelled at me to go to sleep (sorry meg, kylie, benkro and crow)
> 
> edit: guys, thank you so much for the love this fic has recieved. i honestly didnt think it was that good, but thank you so much for the endless amount of love. this was my first fic to be featured in a fic rec, so thank you so much Starkaroos2034, go follow this bean on instagram, they deserve all the love for their amazing content

_“He’s suffered severe nerve damage, cardiac arrest, brain damage, breathing anomalies-“_

_“What, Helen? What’s going to happen?”_

_“We will have to amputate his left arm, but other than that, he’s stable.”_

* * *

Tony woke up almost a month after the snap.

Doctors said it was a miracle that he survived the strength of six infinity stones, but Tony just considers himself lucky. He had something to fight for – his wife, and two beautiful children.

When he woke up, Pepper filled him in on what had been happening while he was in his comatose state.  
Steve left to go back for Peggy, returning as his 35 (101?) year old self, but passing the mantle of Captain America to Sam.

The infinity stones were taken back to their places in time.

And Peter was on a field trip to Europe.

When Tony got word that Peter was recruited by Fury to fight some creatures, he nearly leapt off the hospital bed ( _“Tony, you can’t get up yet! You’re still recovering!”_ ).

But he waited. For Peter to arrive back home.  
And he did. Eventually.

Tony was watching a movie, A Jungle Book, with Morgan, when Pepper walked in, asking Morgan to go play with her teddies in her room.

“Peter’s back from Europe.”  
Tony immediately stood up, mumbling something about going to see the Spiderling, when Pepper stopped him.

“Tony, you might want to sit down.”  
He obeyed, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

“You know that Peter left before you woke up, yes?”

He nodded slowly.

“Well, the doctors wouldn’t tell him anything. Your condition, your injuries. Hell, he didn’t know if you were alive or dead.”  
She cleared her throat. “Well, during his time at Europe, he obviously met Nick Fury. He told Peter that you were dead.”

Tony’s mouth dropped open.

“What?”

“I think he used your ‘death’ to manipulate Peter into fighting.”

I…I love you, Pep. But I really think Fury wouldn’t stoop that low.”

The woman sighed, tapped the StarkPad she was clutching and brought up a security camera feed. To y turned to watch.

_“You got gifts Parker. But you didn’t want to be here.”_  
_“Stark chose you. He made you an Avenger. I need that. The world needs that.”_  
_“Maybe Stark was wrong… Was he?”_

It was only a few seconds, but it made Tony’s chest boil with rage.

“I’m gonna kill him-“

“There’s another thing you should know.”

He tilted his head in confusion.

“Peter… He fought a supervillain called Mysterio. Previously known as Quentin Beck.”  
“That bitch-“

“Beck used a hallucinogenic gas to… to torture Peter.”

The Billionaire felt his eyes prick with tears. _Can Peter Parker get one fucking break?_

“We don’t know the details, but May has heard him mumbling in his sleep. Saying things like…”

She took a breath.

“If you were good enough, maybe Tony would still be alive.”

This time, the tears did spill. Peter had lost everything, more than anyone he knew had. As well as trauma, PTSD and anxiety?

“May said he’s been having trouble distinguishing what’s real and what’s not. She said he’s been having problems eating, talking…

He’s lost everything, Tony.”

He nodded.

“Guess I’m going for a trip to Queens, huh?”

* * *

Despite Pepper trying to talk him out of it, he still found himself driving to Queens.  
But he did think Pepper was right. What if this visit went horribly wrong?  
He still had a swirling pit of anxiety when walking up to the Parker apartment, but he knocked on the door anyway.

May opened it.

Her face was a mixture of relief, happiness, confusion and worry.

“Hey Tony. You’re up, and walking!”

“Yeah, have been for a few weeks now,” He said casually, “Had to get a prosthetic, that’s pretty badass,” He said, showing the red and gold fingers underneath his leather jacket.

After complimenting him on his style in prosthetic limbs (?), May invited him inside. They discussed quite a lot, until the conversation turned to Peter.

“You can try,” She said with a sad Smile, “I am in no ways a phycologist, but I know his mental heath is pretty bad. He’s been sitting in bed for weeks, hiding from the world. He did that when Ben passed too.”

Tony nodded and smiled before walking to Peter’s room and knocking.  
There came no reply, so Tony pushed the door open.

Peter wasn’t huddled under his duvet like May said he would be. He was sitting, wearing an oversized hoodie and sweatpants, on his windowsill. He was unnaturally skinny skinnier than Tony had ever see him. Despite not being able to see his face, he looked… empty.  
He just stared out the window, hugging his legs to his chest.

“Hey, Pete?” Tony asked, walking slowly to the teen. At the sound, peters head whipped to face him, and Tony got a good look at his face.

His eyes were puffy, tear tracks staining his pale cheeks. Under his eyes were blue and purple bags, as well as a still healing cut on his cheek, covered in butterfly stitches.

“Peter… you okay?”  
The boy started mumbling almost inaudibly. His short, wheezy breaths panicked Tony as the younger pulled in his hair.

“Hey, don’t do that,” The Billionaire said, gently taking scarred hands and running a thumb over his knuckles.  
Peter mumbled something.

“What did you say, Bambi?”

“I said, are you real?” He practically shouted, tears welling in his eyes.

“Christ kid, of course I’m real.”

The Web-slinger tilted his head, as if pondering the statements authenticity.

His lower lip quivered.

“The thing is, I don’t believe you,” The boy said, venom lacing his tone (that surprised Tony), “I’d asked how you’re alive, but at this point Beck, I really don’t care. I didn’t tell May, leave her alone. Just… just kill me, and get it over with.”  
Tony stood, mouth hanging open, under Peter’s glare.

“How can I… how can I prove it’s me?”

Peter hesitated. “I don’t think you can. Mr. Stark is… is g-gone.”

“I’m right here, Petey, just tell me what I can do,” He said, placing small hands on his chest, right where his heart would be.  
Peter thought for a moment, looking scared.

“What was the reason I said I did this whole… superhero thing?”

The Mechanic didn’t even have to think about the answer.

“If you can do the things that I can, but you don’t, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you.”

The boys eyes welled with tears.

“Y-you’re really here?”  
May, who had been watching from the doorframe, rushed to Tony’s side.

“Yeah, baby, he’s really here.”  
Without warning, Peter leapt off the windowsill, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck.

“H-how? They all said you d-died…”  
Tony pulled back to look into Peter’s eyes, placing hands in his cheeks.

“I know no one would tell you anything; Cho said she didn’t want to get your hopes up in case I didn’t pull through. I was in a coma until about a few weeks ago-“

“But-“

“Nope. The adult is talking,” He said softly, Peter smiling through tears, “that eyepatch-pirate motherfucker was a dick to tell you I died, and this Quentin Beck dude is a bitch, and that’s an understatement.”

Peter giggled.

“Come on, giggles. I think it’s time for my favorite young adult to spend some time with his little sister.”

He stood up from his crouching position, Peter followed suit.

_My son._

“May, do you mind if I abduct your child for a few days?”

May smiled. “Make it a few weeks. You two deserve it.”

* * *

“Hey, Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah Pete,” He answered, glancing at his son, but trying to keep his eyes on the road.

“I love you.”

_Love._

“I love you too, kiddie.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment :)  
> stay safe!


End file.
